Chance Encounter
by SmittenKitten143
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki strives to be the number one hero, ever fighting for the top spot against his childhood nuisance Deku just for all his hard work to be a draw. He leads a normal life of a hero in his early twenties and continues to have a harsh attitude towards most people. That is until he encounters a certain criminal that no one can seem to identify. Will Katsuki change or nah?
1. In the heat of battle

"Fuck, its slow!" I shout to no one as I slump down on an air vent atop the roof with the best vantage point in the city, "Fuck I'm tired."

I've been working non stop in an attempt to both kill boredom and in hopes of my ranking going up.

But nothing will budge it.

I will forever be haunted by the fact that I share the top spot with that God Damn Deku.

For the first time ever two heroes are tied for number one.

I run my hand through my ash blonde hair as I check my phone for a text, call, anything, wishing for a distraction from my current frustration. But you know what they say...

Be careful what you wish for.

Suddenly the vent from behind me rumbles before something bursts from the grate. I watch it all in slow motion as a well toned and well endowed body twists in the air. She makes eye contact with me, suddenly surprised before it melts into that of a sly cat smile.

It takes me a moment to realize what she is carrying in her left hand, she blows me a kiss as she lands on the roof top across from me.

"Catch me if you can kaachan." She purrs that stupid pet name and I growl.

"How the fuck do you know that?" I yell but she's already onto the next building. She moves quickly in her black body suit, combat boots, and little cat ear clips, carrying the sack of money with ease. Explosions litter my skin from irritation before I let a larger explosion go, careful to be conscious of the tender concrete below me.

I catch up in no time though her feet beat against the roofs quickly. I land in front of her and she gives me another sly smile. Her long dark brown hair is braided down her back and her matching eyes stand stark against the black mask she wears, similar to my own.

"What brings you to this part of town kaachan?" She purrs again.

"It's called hero work low life." I scoff.

She giggles.

"So the information I have on you is current huh, ground zero?" She says my hero name but it sounds wrong in her mouth. I'd prefer she'd keep any form of my name off of those plump lips.

"Information?" I ask, closing my fighting stance. She's toned sure, but she ain't stronger than me. Might as well toy with her before getting her locked up and by the size of that bag, locked up for life.

"Hmm maybe not *that* up to date. Considering you can't hear." She continues to use her honeyed voice, "But the temperamental pig headed attitude is still accurate."

"Cut the shit bitch." I lunge for her and she dodges easily slamming the sack of money against me, knocking me off balance.

"Oh how did you know I was a bitch?" Her voice changes and becomes dark. She drops the sack, kicking me in the ribs hard.

Hard enough that an audible crack reverberates through my chest. I growl, flipping and landing on my feet.

"Make that a cunt too." I spit blood at her feet and she offers a cheap smile.

We exchange punches, both of us landing and blocking hits as quickly as we can. She barely gives me enough time to use my quirk and she has yet to reveal her own. So far all I can tell is that she's faster, stronger, and more durable than the average human.

That doesn't always mean they have a quirk though.

I see a narrow opening, I knock her arms from blocking, igniting a large explosion point blank to her chest. She flies backwards and lands a few roof tops away hitting against a wall with a harsh thud. I smile, jumping to close the distance. I wrap the fingers on my right hand tightly against her tender throat. Savoring the power I have a moment too long. My eyes trail and I see that I've burned a good portion of her body suit away revealing sun kissed cleavage. I tear my eyes away only to be met with that cat like smirk.

"Usually I get undressed and asked to be choked by the second date." She starts, using her exposed tits as a distraction. Some how she manages to escape my grip and turn the tables. Now I am the one pinned against the metal of the enclosure to the roof access stair well. Her small hands are strong as they choke me of air, a dark gleam shines in her eye before they turn that much more seductive. Eyes at half mast, lashes fluttering over faintly freckled cheeks. She kisses me.

This ain't no PG rated kiss either. Her lips touch mine hungrily as her tongue swipes for entrance. My body moves on it's own, crimson eyes closing while my lips open meeting her tongue with my own, fighting for dominance before she pulls away. I almost let out a whimper.

Almost.

I growl to hide it and she smiles sweetly.

"This is a good present _kaachan._ " She says holding her palm out to me, before a serious of explosions erupt from her skin. They are hot and I use both of my arms to block the brunt of the damage.

As the smoke clears I watch her figure pick up the forgotten loot disappearing into the shadows of the night.

It takes a moment longer to realise that she used my own quirk against me.


	2. Chap 2

I slam my fists against my desk as the screen blinks

"NO MATCH"

On every search result I try in the villian database.

"Fuck." I hiss, running my hands through my ash blond hair.

I've some how run into her every night this week and have yet to apprehend her.

Hell I could barely get a name out of her.

*" _Oh you really want to know?"_ She purrs, *"You'll have to pin me for longer than ten seconds for it."*

It was a full minute of her throat trapped beneath my hand before she slammed my face into the concrete roof top and whispered with such seduction, lips pressed against my ear.

*"Black cat." Before she nips my lobe with her teeth. I bite my lip in response, "But my friends call me Jinx."*

"Ground Zero sir?" A meek voice calls from the door to my office, pulling me back to the present. My crimson eyes peek through strong fingers, she takes this as her cue to speak.

"Your presence has been requested by the head of the agency." She enters the room, setting down lightly creamed and heavily sugared coffee.

For being my assistant for only a couple of months she sure did pick up on things quickly.

I grunt a thanks in response taking a sip.

"He says in about twenty minutes, he uh..." She hesitates at first which means she has bad news. My eyes narrow at her over the rim of the cup, daring her to speak. She swallows, ever uncomfortable under my gaze. I keep her around despite her meekness for two reasons.

One, she's easy on the eyes. Black hair, blue eyes and a thin body with a nice ass. No tits though.

Two, because she is more than the piece of meat I make her out to be. She is intelligent, has helped my ranking to stay tied and always knows when to bring me coffee.

"He also requested Deku's presence as well." She takes a step back, throwing up her little shield just before my coffee cup explodes into thousands of pieces. The black ceramic glitters in the coffee, the color reminding me of the criminal's eyes and hair.

The reminder angers me enough that little explosions dance across my clenched fists.

She gives me a moment to breath before finishing.

"I believe it will be prep for a future duel mission. I overheard Kei-sama speaking to Mr. Takahashi about finding Deku before she ran into me." She finds a broom and begins sweeping up my mess. She is extremely observant and her quirk is useful, I am lucky to be assigned her.

"Thank you, Nozomi." I say brushing her bare shoulder with my fingers. Though her back is to me I can see the blush creeping onto her ears. I laugh aloud as I make my way to the conference room.

Deku is already there of course. Early as fucking always. He's muttering to himself even as I enter the room. I still can't figure out how the fuck he and I ended up at the same damn agency. This one was a hole in the wall, no name agency. I chose it because no one else had and what better way to stand out is there. He continues his personal conversation with myself as I slam my boots against the long wooden table. The loud sound rouses him and he makes eye contact with me.

"Oh hey kaachan." He smiles and I narrow my eyes. Still using that fucking pet name. Probably the only one who does. Suspison mixes with anger in my chest as I recall her sugared voice for the past week calling me that.

*Kaachan*

Like lyrics in a love song. I growl.

"Is that how you refer to me to the extras?" I snarl leaning further back to avoid a fight. His face contorts as his thinks before a small blush settles over his cheeks.

"It's just such a habit that I..."

"Fuck your habit." I cut him off, silence stretches between us. Him so used to my asshole attitude.

So much so that he would barely use the term abrasive to describe me.

"Have you seen any new criminals on your patrols between missions?" I ask. Some how my mind wandering to that damn cat.

"Hmm non that are note worthy. Why?"

"So you've never heard of a 'black cat' or 'jinx'?" I lean forward to scan his face for a lie.

Not that Deku CAN lie, my search comes up short.

"Are there two villains prowling out now?" Worry twists his features and if he isn't careful he'll look older than grand Toronino by the time we are thirty.

"No just two alias." I slump back again, growing impatient with Takahashi.

Damn where is he?

"She isn't in the database." I finally say and his eye brows furrow.

"Then she must be low grade or extremely new." He dismisses but I scoff.

"Get your fucking nerd notebook ready when you see her cause she is far from low grade." I growl, almost defensively.

Over her honor or my own I'm unsure.

"She's a real bitch too." I keep the quirk copying to myself, almost wondering if I imagined the whole thing considering she hasn't used it again.

Then again that asshat from 1B couldn't hold a quirk long enough to take a shit.

She hasn't kissed me again. Is that how she steals quirks?

My mind flashes to the feeling of her lips against my own and I growl in frustration. My skin heating on it's own.

Deku watches me with deft eyes but only offers.

"I'll keep an eye out. I wouldn't worry about her too much Kaachan."

"Fuck. You." I grind out just as Takahashi enters the room.

"Ah, my fresh as a spring breeze Bakugo " He eyes me and I suck my teeth leaning back in my chair.

"Takahashi-sama." Deku stands and gives the full bow earning a pleased smirk from our boss.

"Kiss ass." I all but murmur as Takahashi speaks over me.

"A pleasure as always Midoriya. One of All Might's best recommendations." I roll my eyes at the praise.

Everyone fawns over Deku but that's okay because all the ladies love a bad ass hero.

Me.

"I brought my top two heroes...excuse me," He gives us both a wink as he says for the umpteenth time, "The *world's* top heroes before me today for a lengthy mission. There has been word that the League of Villians is regrouping."

Deku's fists clench so tight that his knuckles turn white and I half scoff.

They are fools, what is left of them anyway.

But that doesn't stop me from absorbing the intel Takahashi presents us.

"Toga, or a look a like. Has been spotted on the fringes of the city. We've been trying to months to get eyes on her since the first report but to no avail. You two will be working together in the upcoming months. Key word being together, Bakugo." He eyes me before continuing, "I'm entrusting this to you both because your your ability to think on your feet and your strategic minds. I know that neither of you will let me down."

Takahashi's dark eyes rove both of us over before he smiles.

"Now we have a fan meet up and an important conference. "

"Uggghhh." I groan aloud, "Fans I can do but a media conference? You saw what happened last time."

It wasn't pretty and had it not been for the fan signing I would have lost my tied spot.

"Don't worry I won't make the same mistake of letting Ground Zero speak. I'll leave it up to Deku, you'll be there for show."

"Good." I growl, fists clenched, "Leave the fighting to me Deku and we will be set."

Excited blasts fly from my skin, Takahashi rolls his eyes while Deku's hold mine. They house excitement and awe.

I have mixed feelings on how Deku looks at me. Always have.


	3. 3

Deku ~

Kaachan's energy is contagious as always. I feel my own heart racing from determination to once again squash the league of villains should they rear their ugly head.

I feel it racing still, weeks later as I linger over the sleepy city.

I don't work nights often but its always quiet around 12am. People are steadily sleeping while criminals are barely stirring. I sigh enjoying the peace.

The peace that myself and all of my peers have brought to this city.

The peace All Might had worked so hard to make and keep.

I smile watching some lights on an apartment building go out one by one.

Movement catches my eye on the roof of the very apartment building I'm starting at, a silhouette can be seen leaning over the edge. But I cannot follow their line of sight.

The residential building has the pleasure of sharing an alley way with an office building occupied by a small hero agency and jewelry store.

The figure rights itself before turning about face, taking slow methodical steps back towards the roof top access.

I almost shrug it off but curiosity keeps my eyes glued to the only movement in this part of the city.

Suddenly the figure turns on its heel, starting in a full sprint.

My chest tightens, my hands and feet tingle from adrenaline as I watch the figure move. I jump seconds after they do, knowing I will catch them before they hit the alley way below but before they even get half way down their body twists in the air and slides perfectly into an air duct on the side of the building.

I land by stinking trash dumbfounded as I stare up at the vent.

Am I witnessing a cat burglary? My eyes narrow in suspension as I try to follow the duct work with my minds eye. It would be difficult to climb their way out of the duct they entered considering the large vent fan has now kicked on.

It hits me that there are several large vents up top, I jump and wait crouched behind the largest of the three vents.

In less than ten minutes the culprit climbs from the center stack.

I am greeted with long dark hair, adorned with cat ears and a now stolen crown. Its funny how the jewelry so oddly fits her image as she gives off this aura of a queen. Even when she thinks there is no audience.

She slips her book bag into place as I stand. My green eyes rove over her toned and sightly body. I swallow desire and am instantly reminded of the email Kaachan sent me shortly after the debriefing.

"Subject: Bitch to look our for.

Tall, but not taller than you or I.

Long dark brown hair, matching burning brown eyes.

Cat ears.

Cliche black body suit, mask similar to my own.

Bitch.

Lives for close combat.

Do not let her have the advantage

Do not let her get under your skin

Do not let her in your head

Dont fuck up when you see her Deku."

He didn't even sign the email with a good bye.

"Oh Deku-kun! What a pleasure to see you!" Her voice is flirty, as if speaking to a high school crush.

"Why are you stealing, criminal?" I ground out as best I can. A throaty, seductive laugh slips out form my opponent.

"Who says I'm not borrowing it Deku-kun?" She steps closer, I fight the urge to step back. Though her voice is sing song her aura tells another story.

Like a tiger lying in wait.

"I...I do." Again another laugh at my failed attempt to sound anything remotely like All Might.

"You know Deku-kun you and Kaachan have really filled out since the sports festival." Delight shines in her eyes and tone, another step closer to me.

Its true. We have filled out. Shoulders became that much broader to further help us carry the weight of the world. Our muscles threading tighter and larger from thousands of exhausting hours both in the field and training.

"You know Kaachan? I mean Ground Zero." I try to correct myself quickly but her smile widens at the nickname.

"I met him nightly Deku-kun, then he disappeared." She offers me a pout and my eyes linger for a fraction of a second on her plump lips, "But I'm smitten to meet you. I'm glad you decided to change up your hero suit." She's close enough that her hand is resting on my chest.

"Black suits you. Makes you seem..." Her brown eyes take me in and I feel like I'm staring down a cat setting before a meal, "Edgy. But why keep the ears Deku-kun?"

She fingers the ears on my cowl before removing it all together. Her fingers slip under the tension of my facemask and she pulls it to rest on my neck.

"Ah much better." She grins, happy with her work. Drinking me in with deft eyes.

"Do you know who else would find you undeniably sexy?" She purrs, the tips of my ears begin to redden and I am memorized by chocolate orbs, "Uraraka-chan."

I full on blush now, she and I didn't have much time to discuss our feelings, let alone breath during our pro hero exams and there after. Plus that was what, six years ago?

"Ur...Uraraka-chan would?" I stammer, keeping my eyes off of her face and away from her chest as best I can.

I can see a devilish cat grin forming on her face.

"Yes Deku-kun. She would eat you up without the ears." She leans close and I'm forced to either look at her chest or her face. I choose the latter.

"I mean what isn't there to love?" Her hands ghost over my muscular frame and I swallow hard, "Not only are you built so well, you're also tied for number one hero. But most importantly you have a heart of gold."

My eyes flutter from the pure seduction in her voice, as soon as heart of gold leaves those sultry lips I'm instantly brought back to one of my first missions, things were going south and fast. Villains were hiding among civilians and I couldn't read body language for anything.

Thankfully Kaachan was there to save me from what would have been a devastating blow from a tweaked out criminal.

*"That heart of gold is going to get you killed."*

What else had Kaachan said?

 _Don't let her in your head._

I gasp, that's exactly what I was doing. Letting her seduce me and I wonder if this is her quirk considering Kaachan never mentioned one.

I take one, two steps back and her grin begins to fizzle out.

"Deku-kun where are you going?" She offers another adorably sexy pout and I avert my eyes.

"Ka..." I clear my throat taking another step back, "Ground Zero told me about you Black Cat."

Her pout turns into an outright wolfish grin, eyes twinkling from the light of the full moon over head making her aura that much more intense.

"Please call me Jinx but I didn't expect Kaachan to be the kiss and tell type." She takes another step towards me and I take another step back, "I guess I didn't need to kiss him for my present."

"Ki...kiss!?!" I take one more step back, feeling my heels hit the lip of the rooftop. I catch my balance and she tilts her head to the side for a moment before that deadly smile returns.

"Tell Kaachan, thanks for the gift." She purrs, sticking her palm out towards me. For a moment I'm confused until I'm hit with a blast to the chest sending me toppling over the edge.

The blast isn't that bad, enough to damage my suit but not burn me.

The problem is I am all too *familiar* with this blast. Childhood memories fill my mind and I'm having visions from the age of five all the way to recent months.

That wasn't just any blast

No that was *Kaachan's* blast. His quirk glittering in her palm before sending me to face skyward. I can't peel my eyes away from the moon and stars above.

Struck with paralysis that I do not, cannot right myself before I land in a heap of rotting garbage.

Left only with the image of smoldering brown eyes and that honeyed voice echoing in my head.

"Tell Kaachan thank you for the gift."


End file.
